


Daddy Knows Best

by negans_lucille



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Cheating, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Inappropriate affair, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Rough Sex, Sex, affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negans_lucille/pseuds/negans_lucille
Summary: For what his son is lacking, FP Jones more than makes up for.





	Daddy Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> My first FP Jones oneshot. I really enjoyed writing it! Make sure to follow me on tumblr: negans-lucille-tblr :)  
> Enjoy! x

Jughead lifted his head off the pillow, glancing over your naked body at his alarm.

"Ah fuck, I gotta go," he grunted, still out of breath from your morning's activities. You were hoping to give him a second chance at what he'd started, but he never did finish it for you, so that was already wishful thinking on your part. You could hardly blame the guy, really, you had mastered faking it, and you felt bad for him if you didn't. 

"Right now?" You asked, watching him jump up and clamber around the room for his clothes. His black hair flopped to the side as he pulled his hat on. 

"I'll catch up with you later, you can hang around here for a bit if you want, but I really gotta go." He panicked. You reached to the floor and found one of his t-shirts as you pulled it over yourself and scrambled back into your panties. 

"Jug, wait, where are you even going?" You shouted after him, chasing him out of the bedroom as he left the trailer, slamming the door shut behind him. You sighed heavily and folded your arms over your chest. 

"What was that about?" You jumped at the low tone coming from the darker part of the trailer, over on the couch. He came into view quickly, a plain white t-shirt and black jeans. He looked different without his serpent jacket on. 

"Mr Jones," you cleared your throat, now very much aware of your inappropriate attire as you tugged on the t-shirt hoping it would stretch to cover more of you. "I'll just get dressed and I'll be out of your way," you blushed. You'd not been dating Jughead long, and had barely had much interaction with his dad. You'd always found him ridiculously good looking though, and often wondered if Jug would look the same in twenty years. You certainly hoped so. 

"Don't be silly, darlin', stay as long as you like. My son might not show you much decency but I will." He smiled, leaning against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed. "Sorry about that, by the way, thought I'd raised him better than that," he commented. 

"Yeah well, you've not been around much, have you?" You instantly regretted your words. You didn't mean them in a viscous way, just stating facts. "I'm sorry." You blushed. 

"Don't be." He shook his head. "You're right, I've not been around much, but I still taught him how to treat a lady with respect, especially after the morning you had," a small smirk danced along his lips as you willed the ground to swallow you whole. He knew. God, you and Jughead kind of assumed he'd stayed out the night once it had hit 2am and he wasn't home. So you weren't exactly discreet. "Do you want breakfast?" He asked, turning and looking through some cupboards but the place was pretty bare. "Or we could go to Pop's," he suggested, there was a reason Jug practically lived there.  

"It's fine honestly," you murmured, starting to feel a little uncomfortable at the whole situation. You didn't want him to feel obliged to take care of you. You were more than happy to go home, even if it wasn't the best post sex etiquette. But that was on Jughead, not him.

 

FP bent down and pulled out two beers from the fridge, twisting the caps off and handing you one. You hesitated. 

"You're eighteen aren't you?" He checked. 

"Yeah," you cleared your throat, "the limit is twenty one," you reminded him. He shrugged a shoulder as his brown eyes sparkled somewhat. 

"Eighteen is old enough for me, sweetheart," he smirked. You felt your heart beat faster as he stared at you, the beer still between you. 

"It's only 7am," you added. Without breaking eye contact, FP took a swig of his own beer, as if to prove a point. You took the bottle. Truth was, you'd never drank before. It had never really appealed to you. But for once, you were being treated like an adult, and you wanted to prove that you were. You took a swig of the bitter liquid, trying to hide the fact you didn't like it because you didn't want to be rude. You took a few more swigs as the silence filled the trailer and already felt the alcohol numb your inhibitions. Clearly your body hadn't built much tolerance yet. 

"I take no credit for that by the way. That's on him. He definitely didn't get that from me." He laughed.

"What's that?" You asked, not sure exactly what he was on about. He nodded his head towards the bedroom and for the second time that morning you almost died of embarrassment. Taking a slow sip of your liquid courage you tried to hide the blush on your face. "You shouldn't fake it, maybe then he'll up his game." He suggested. You spat the beer out in front of you as you spluttered. 

"How did you..." You trailed off, not needing to finish your sentence. It didn't matter  _how_  he knew, he just did. "Should we be having this conversation?" You asked. 

"Probably not." FP laughed. "Just don't want the Jones' reputation going south," you chuckled at the irony of it, the king of the south side worried about his reputation. "We might have a bad reputation, but not when it comes to keeping our women happy," he added. 

"Well I'm sure you do a good enough job to keep it standing on your own," you told him, biting down on your bottom lip. Wait, were you  _flirting_? You'd never have dreamed of doing this normally. Sliding your almost empty beer bottle along the kitchen counter you decided you'd had enough of that. FP didn't respond, he finished his beer as his chocolate stare burned into you. "Don't worry, I won't go bringing your impeccably clean name down," you smirked teasingly. 

FP laughed, "well thanks, sweetheart."

 

Crossing your arms over your chest you realised that your clothing wasn't exactly appropriate for the weather either. It was definitely time to get dressed. FP pulled his serpent jacket off the back of a dining table chair and slowly walked towards you, draping it over your shoulders. It was much heavier than he made it look, the smell of leather mixed with his musk filled your nose. You felt powerful, knowing the mark on the back of the jacket held authority. You'd always wanted to be a serpent. Much to everyone's dismay, including Jughead's. You'd heard the initiation for girls was to pole dance at the worm, but you'd not yet found the courage. But you bet, a couple more bottles of that beer and you and that pole would become best friends for the night. FP was still close, pulling the jacket closed around you as you soaked in the heat. 

"You know, it suits you." He smiled. His large hands came up to your face as he pulled your hair out from it and let it fall down your back, some shorter strands framing your face. You looked up at him.

This man was extremely good looking, but he was also your boyfriend's dad, a man twice your age, the leader of the freaking serpents for crying out loud. There was having a thing for bad boys, and then there was having a thing for FP Jones. If all those weren't good enough reasons to turn around, get dressed and go home you didn't know what was. But still, you stayed put. He was intoxicating. A real sense of mystery surrounding him and you wanted to know more. You wanted to know everything. You watched as he brought his face closer to yours and let him kiss you. It was wrong, so very wrong in so many ways, but it only made it more exciting. It only made between your legs hotter and wetter. The edges of his beard grazing the skin around your lips. You could taste the bitter beer on his lips, but this time you found it delicious and you wanted more. Your arms slid up his body, your hands wrapping around the back of his neck as he pressed himself against you. He lifted you by the back of your thighs and placed you on the kitchen counter top as you instinctively wrapped your legs around his waist, keeping him close to you. His hands held your face, his fingers combed through your hair slightly. Your own hands started to explore, over his chest, feeling the contours of his stomach muscles, to the hem of his t-shirt. You lifted it so your fingers could appreciate the softness of his skin. FP's hands left your face and rested on your hips as he pulled you forward so you were barely sitting on the edge of the counter. You felt his long fingers hook into the elastic of your panties as he tugged them down your legs. You unwrapped them from him so you could kick the material to the floor and he continued to kiss you with a heated passion that made you whimper beneath him. His rough kisses left your mouth and found your neck, down to your collarbone. You shrugged the leather jacket from your shoulders so you could pull your boyfriend's t-shirt off, throwing it towards the bedroom door. FP stood back for a moment, his dark eyes scanning you. You pulled the leather jacket back on, this time putting your arms through it properly. A smirk spread along his swollen lips and you returned it, realising his jacket on you did it for him. He dropped to his knees, resuming his rough kisses on your inner thighs, his facial hair causing a beautiful friction. Your breathing becoming sporadic as you thought about what he was about to do. Jughead  _never_  did this. The thought instantly left your mind as his mouth found your centre. His tongue pressed flat against your bundle of nerves as your fingers combed through his black hair, gripping hard as you looked down your body at him. The coolness of his breath against your heat caused goosebumps to erupt over your skin, your legs wrapping around his neck as your toes curled. His teeth gently nipped at your delicate skin, little groans escaping your lips. You threw your head back in ecstasy, closing your eyes, unable to focus on anything but the incredible feeling building in your core and spreading out around your body. 

"Don't...stop..." you managed to get out, not wanting anything to take this away from you. FP growled against your skin, his fingers tracing up your inner thigh as two of them slowly dipped inside you, curling up as he found your weak spot. It was enough to send you over the edge. You rode your orgasm out against his face as his chocolate gaze burned through your face, a smile dancing around his eyes as he looked up at you, clearly pleased with his work. And he definitely deserved to be. He raised to his feet again, kissing over your breasts on his way to your lips, giving you a taste of yourself.

"You better not have faked it," He growled against your lips. Barely able to get anything out you just shook your head. His mouth worked its way to your ear. "I only want the real deal, you don't like something, you tell me, got it?" He asked. You nodded. He leaned back a bit to look at you, his eyes expectant.

"Yes, sir." You giggled, finding it funny how serious he was taking it.  

"Sir, I like that." He smirked, pulling you off the counter completely as your wrapped your legs around his waist again and let him carry you over to the couch. He dropped you to it and towered above you, pulling his t-shirt over his head, quickly moving on to unbuckle his belt and jeans, pushing them down his legs and stepping out of them. He wasn't wearing underwear, so his erection stood free. You instinctively licked your lips, clambering to sit on the edge of the couch, hoping to get a taste of him. His hand pushed through the back of your hair as he tilted your head back and looked down at you.

"Today is all about you," he told you, laying you back as he climbed over you.

"But I want to." You told him, licking your lips again. A soft chuckle left his own lips.

"Maybe next time, sweetheart." He smirked.  _Next time? There was going to be a next time? Oh god..._ You gasped as your insides opened beautifully to accommodate him.  You bit down on your bottom lip hard and moaned inside your mouth. His own mouth, attached to your neck, his teeth biting down on the delicate skin. 

"Fuck, Mr Jones." You groaned, lifting your body to meet his. 

"Darling, I'm balls deep right now, I think you can call me FP from now on." He chuckled against your skin. You laughed too, but it soon turned to a squeal as he thrust harder this time. Your whole body felt on fire, electricity coursing through you. 

"God, I'm going to..." You gasped, unable to finish your sentence, "again..." You added, a breathless gasp of disbelief.

"Good girl..."he praised. You squeezed your eyes shut, your finger nails digging into his shoulder blades. Your body tensed around him, causing him to moan. The feeling you'd only felt moments ago was back, this time even more intense as it washed over you. You spluttered and writhed beneath him, barely knowing what to do with yourself. Your mind was barely functioning anymore, the only thing you could think about was how good you were feeling. FP climbed off you, the feeling of him leaving you literally making you whimper in disappointment. He sat down and held his hand out to help you sit up. You wasted no time in climbing over his lap, sitting down as he filled you perfectly again, you lifted and dropped your body slowly, grinding your hips back and forth. FP rested his head back on the couch, giving out a low, slow growl, his hands squeezing your ass cheeks hard, the pain only making you want more. The leather jacket had really helped you to build up a sweat, but there was no way you were taking it off, not when you saw the affect it had had on him moments ago. His one hand left your ass and reached between you, his thumb rubbing in circles around your clit. Your actions slowed, as you could barely focus on anything but the feeling building inside you yet again. FP lifted his hips beneath you, thrusting into you instead.

"That's it, sweetheart, cum for Daddy again. Cum on his dick," he encouraged.  _Oh shit,_  the words pouring from his delicious lips were enough to send you over the edge again. Your third orgasm hit you harder still, your come down taking its sweet time, letting you ride out the euphoria for longer than before. This guy really wasn't kidding when he said he knew how to keep a woman happy. He gently lifted you off his lap, your legs like jelly as you stayed facing the back of the couch, and leaned against the cushions, barely able to breathe. You felt his large hands grip your hips and pull you back. God, this guy still wasn't even finished with you. You were going to be a puddle on the floor, an incoherent pathetic mess that let her boyfriend's dad fuck her into an oblivion.

You felt incomplete without him inside you, but it was soon remedied. He thrust hard and fast, the sound of your bodies meeting filled the room, your arousal making it easier for him the more time went on. You felt his mouth bite your shoulder. 

"I want you to cum one last time, darling, before I do." He gasped. Your brain couldn't even comprehend another orgasm. Surely that would be the one to break you. You were about to be forever changed. God, Jughead definitely wasn't going to be satisfying you at all after this. You now knew the difference between a boy and a man. Now you knew what you were missing. How easily FP could make you cum almost made you uneasy, you were like putty in his hands. "Come on, sweetheart, one last time." He panted. You could tell he was close, his thrusting was sporadic and you could hear him gasp and grunt behind you, like he was holding back as long as he could. You arched your back, feeling him now hit your sweet spot, over and over again. The feeling that hadn't really completely gone away since the last time intensified. It built and built, your vision going blurry as you had to hold your breath because even having to think about breathing was too much for you in that moment. 

"Shit, I can't hold off, you better cum, darling." He grunted. He must've known you were already close because you clenched around him so hard he squeezed the flesh on your hips harder. As your forth orgasm hit, and sent you into overdrive, the front door opened and Jughead walked through, stopping in his tracks as he stared at the two of you. But it was too late, now. You couldn't stop what his Dad had started. You screamed, your fingers gripping the couch so tightly they tingled. Jughead didn't say anything, just stared wide eyed at the two of you as you both reached your climaxes. 

"Shit." FP mumbled, withdrawing from you. The trailer would've been silent if it wasn't for the two of you still out of breath. You collapsed against the couch, no energy to speak or defend yourself to your boyfriend.

"That's what a real orgasm sounds like, Jug. Take note." FP told him, walking past him, his clothes in his hands as he held them over himself and headed for the bathroom. Jughead frowned and looked back at you, clearly very confused. 

You wanted to tell him you were sorry, but that would've been a lie.


End file.
